Senior Superlatives
by Accident Prone Klutz
Summary: Just a little one-shot about Edward, Bella, and Alice's senior superlatives. Emmett, Jasper, and Rosalie have already graduated. R&R!


**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. It ALL belongs to the wonderfully brilliant Stephenie Meyer.**

**A/N: really quick i just wanted to let everyone know that the beginning takes place before New Moon, and the end takes place AFTER New Moon BUT BEFORE Eclipse. Okay now that thats all cleared up. Enjoy.**

**Senior Superlatives:**

"Bella!!" Alice chimed in my ear.

"No. Go away" I mumbled into my pillow.

"Alice leave her alone" the voice of my angel made me wake up. I had been dreaming about his face all night but nothing could compare to the real thing.

"I'm up" I said sitting up and smiling brightly at him.

He returned my smile with his own crooked grin.

Breathtaking. That was the only way to describe it.

"Morning love" he said coming to sit on my bed with me.

Suddenly I felt the bed whoosh from underneath me and I let out a small yelp as I was sprinted to my bathroom.

"Alice!" I wailed at her.

Edward was on the other side of the door. He banged once and yelled.

"Alice bring Bella back! I didn't even get to say good morning yet!"

"Yea!" I agreed.

"Sorry Bella. No time." Alice turned on the shower and pushed me in. "Now wash up. Your clothes will be on the sink when you're done."

I grumbled but got in the shower. I knew that was one battle I wouldn't win.

I got out and on the sink was a pair of jeans and a nice top. Well at least she hadn't gone overboard today.

I walked back to my room and saw Alice and Edward in a staring contest.

They turned and looked at me, Edward smiled and walked over. He pulled me into his chest and kissed me lightly on the lips. I sighed into him and hugged him tightly.

Alice made a gagging sound loud enough for my dull ears to pick up.

I glared at her. "You know you can leave anytime" I told her.

She merely smirked at me.

"Actually love," Edward said in a reproachful voice. "I have some things to do before school, so Alice will drive you."

I pouted but caved. "Fine. But you owe me."

"And I will be more than happy to pay you back, another time." He gave me one more light kiss and then disappeared out my window.

"This better be good." I said turning to face Alice who was wearing a mischievous smirk.

"O it is."

Then she went to work on my hair and makeup.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

At school everyone in the senior class was buzzing. It took me a minute to figure out why.

Voting for senior superlatives started today.

In our first period class we received our ballots. I must have missed the day that nominations went out and I was more than shocked when I saw my name on a few of the categories.

I had been nominated for: Best to take home to parents, Best attitude, and…BEST LOOKING!? Was that a joke? Rosalie had won that last year, and now I was nominated.

Emmett and Jasper had also won superlatives. Emmett was voted Class Clown. I know shocking isn't it? And Jasper was awarded Best Looking. Well deserved.

I scanned the rest of the sheet and started marking my choices.

I voted Jessica as most biggest flirt. Lauren for most likely to arrive late to graduation. Eric Yorkie for Most likely to succeed. Tyler was my choice for most opinionated.

Picking categories for Edward was hard. He was in quite few. I ended up putting him for Best eyes, Best Smile, and Most musical. I'm sure I could have put him down for everything, but I didn't want to appear too biased.

I marked Angela for Best Looking, she was gorgeous in her own way. I could have marked Alice for that one but I had already circled her for Most likely to Brighten your day, Best Smile, and Best Dressed.

I looked at Edward and he smiled leaning over to read my votes.

"Uh uh uh. That's cheating Mr." I said as I folded my paper and took it up to the teacher.

As I walked back I saw him pouting and I giggled. He looked adorable when he was frustrated, and I knew he was because if it had been anyone else he would have just read their mind. But I was the one exception.

"I'll tell you mine if you tell me yours" he said.

I turned away from his eyes knowing that if I looked into them I would cave.

"Nope" I said to the window " Guess you'll never know." I smirked and then class started.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

At lunch Alice was beaming.

"Do you want to know who wins what!?" she asked brightly.

"NO!" I shouted a little too loud. Several people at nearby tables turned to stare at me. I blushed then turned back to Alice. "I want to be surprised."

"Hmphh." Alice huffed and slouched back into her chair. "Fine….I'll just tell Jasper when we get home."

"Fine I said."

The rest of the day was fine. A few people came up and told me that they had voted for me and I was flattered and said polite thank you's but I didn't really want to win anything. It just put more of a spotlight on me, and that was definitely something I could live without.

**Three Weeks later**

A few weeks had passed since we voted for superlatives and I all but forgot until Alice bounded up to me this morning.

"They're announcing superlatives today!" she said cheerily.

"Oh wow I forgot about those" I said.

I saw Edward smirk out of the corner of my eye. Of course he already knew who had won, I'm sure he read Alice's mind.

We walked together, hands linked to first period.

The morning announcements started off as usual. Telling us what we were having for lunch, after school activites, and then they started to name the winners.

"Well seniors, as you know a few weeks ago we voted for our senior superlatives. And here are our winners.

Best to take home to parents, Samantha Drexler, and Lee Smith.

Most Likely to brighten your day is Hannah Maples, and Victor Williams.

They went like that for a while. Lauren won most likely to be late to graduation, Jessica got biggest flirt. Mike got most athletic, and Eric most likely to succeed. Alice of course won for Best dressed. There was no competition there.

"Best looking goes to……drum roll please?" the announcer was saying trying to draw out the suspense. "Edward Cullen and Margret Malone!" Edward turned to me and gave my hand a light squeeze.

I couldn't deny that I was a little upset that he was going to be taking a picture with another girl. But what could I do? Demand a recount? That wouldn't look conceited at all! Heavy sarcasm.

"Oops….I'm sorry I read the wrong like….Best looking for girls goes to Bella Swan. Congrats Bella. Margret you won Best Attitude! So congrats to you as well."

I smiled brightly and Edward gave my a huge kiss. Which if he hadn't been such an incredible kisser I would have been embarrassed that nearly everyone in class including our teacher was staring at our little celebration.

When I did finally notice I blushed and muttered a small 'sorry'.

Edward smiled, unrepentant and unashamed.

Throughout the rest of the day I continued getting congratulations and I accepted them with as much grace as I could, but by the end of the day I was exhausted.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was the end of May already and I couldn't believe how fast the year had gone by since Edward had returned. And I was so thankful that he had.

We were all told to report to our homerooms, which unfortunately meant I was being separated from Edward.

We were receiving our yearbooks.

After we were given them Jessica Stanley ran up to me. "Bella! Will you please sign my yearbook?"

"Uh sure Jess." I said taking her yearbook and handing her mine.

I wrote:

**Jess,**

**Had a great year, I can't believe it's over.**

**Have a great summer**

**Love Bella.**

I know its corny but I honestly didn't know what to write. I handed it back to her and headed to the courtyard.

The school was nice enough to give the seniors a day off from classes to sign each others yearbooks.

Edward found me immediately.

"Would you be so kind as to sign my yearbook?" he asked.

"Hm….." I pretended to ponder his question. As if my answer actually required thought. "I guess." I said with a slightly reluctant tone, "But only if you'll sign mine too." I finished with a smile.

The confused slash agonized expression his face had been wearing only moment ago turned upside down into the crooked grin I loved to see him wear. And knowing that I caused him to have it on his face right now made it even better.

**Edward,**

** You mean the world to me, never doubt that.**

** No one will ever come between us.**

** I promise. **

**Yours forever and all of eternity, **

**Bella. **

**I love you.**

I flipped though the book looking at the pictures. When suddenly I stopped. There we were together under a huge oak tree in the park. Underneath the picture it read Best Looking: Isabella Swan and Edward Cullen. I smiled and then noticed something on the tree behind us. A heart had been carved around us and inside I could see the word FOREVER.

I looked up at Edward and he was smiling warmly down at me. And I knew then and there how true that one word really was.

"Forever." I agreed.

**A/N: okay so this is just a little one-shot i had flipping around in my head. I hope you like it. And i had to throw in the infamous 'forever' line. hehe...well review and let me know how you liked it please...and check out my other stories if you have some time..Thanks!**


End file.
